


Five Things (x5)

by trascendenza



Category: Bare
Genre: M/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various five things prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things (x5)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by theswearingkind.

**Five Positions Jason and Peter...Well, You Know**

5\. Standing. The shower stalls were fucking cramped, but they found out that being cramped wasn't so bad if you were, well… fucking.

4\. Lying stomach-down. Peter loved the feeling of being blanketed by Jason's body.

3\. The "crap, get your knee out my face—wait, will you just—to the left—yes, there, that's…" A choked beat, "oh, _fuck_."

2\. Peter in Jason's lap. Jason's mouth would open in muffled screams against Peter's chest and Peter's arched neck would brush his forehead.

1\. Face to face.

**Five Places Jason and Peter Never Got to Go**

5\. San Francisco. Jason knew it was the ultimate cliché place to run away, but in the moment he thought of it, he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather go with Peter.

4\. Prom. They'd agreed that they wanted to go for an hour, just so they could say they had, and they'd start their own after party while everyone else was still dancing to YMCA.

3\. Jason's (well, his parents') house. Jason was hardly there enough even to unpack, and all he could think every time he went back was how much less like home it felt without Peter.

2\. A quiet grove of trees a few miles from campus. Jason had found it one day he was walking around the grounds because no one else had arrived back yet.

He'd been saving it up, waiting to take Peter there for graduation, because sitting in the middle of it and closing his eyes, he could imagine for a few minutes that the rest of the world didn't exist—didn't matter.

1\. Tomorrow.

**Five Seconds Jason Couldn't Breathe Around Peter**

5\. About ten minutes after they met and Peter finally mustered up the courage to smile.

4\. Sophomore year, at a brick wall. Peter pressed him up against it with slow-rolling cant of his hips.

3\. One morning, Peter thought he was still asleep, and he'd gotten up and read in a patch of weak morning light, completely naked and unselfconscious.

2\. "No," Peter said, and Jason's throat closed up when he saw that Peter meant it.

1\. The second their last kiss ended; he'd given all his air to Peter.

**Five Lives Jason and Peter Could Have Lived**

5\. Secrets, secrets—there isn't any space to breathe with the weight of ten years of secrets bearing down on Peter's chest.

4\. Peter makes it to California, but Jason can't—won't—follow. Five years later, Ivy's divorce papers behind him, he books a flight and prays harder than he ever has in his life.

3\. Soho. They're everything that their parents hate (and their apartment is hideous in a way only a New York apartment can be), and they could care less, because, shit, they're young and alive and they have sex _every night_.

2\. College roommates at this tiny state college they're too embarrassed to tell anyone the name of. They graduate at the same time, with some relatively boring degrees, and promptly go into careers that have nothing to do with what they studied. They get a dog and stop going to church.

1\. Toronto. Peter quickly picks up the accent and Jason constantly laughs at him; they spend a lot of time indoors when it's cold outside, and find out that what started as an impulsive attempt to escape was the best thing they could have done. They're married April 28, 2007.

**Five Prayers Peter Prayed**

5\. _Oh, please, let him be, too._  
4\. _For her sake, let her find someone else._  
3\. _Can I just have this—have him—for a little longer?_  
2\. _Help me find my way. Help me see you._  
1\. _Watch over him when I'm gone._


End file.
